Talk:Indie Game Bundle Wiki
Indie Game Stand A new indie PayWhatYouWant platform I just found out about Indie Game Stand, it launched the 26th September. Basically, every 4 days you can pick a DRM-free indie game for $0.25 (minimum fee) or more. Beating the average gives you bonus content/games, while paying a set price (like $10) will turn your purchase into a bundle of the currently sold game + the 1/2/3 previous games. Probably no point in trying to keep updating its currently active offer (4 days being too short, unless the wiki recruits more editors), but I think that adding it in the list of other platforms would be okay, so people can find out about it :) CheerfulElephant (talk) 02:45, October 12, 2012 (UTC) : since this is only one game at a time (as far as i can tell), it doesn't qualify as a bundle, but it might be worthwhile to link to it from the bottom of the front page or something. : misterhaan (talk) 17:58, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Updates The fall and humble ebook bundle are now down. It's a bit late, but the greenlight bundle is on for a few more days. Also could the greenlight bundle get added to the list of bundles -> non-steam bundles dropdown menu at the top? Csdx (talk) 20:49, October 24, 2012 (UTC) : we're all up-to-date again now, though the 2nd greenlight bundle is going to end soon and change that. sorry about the delay, guess all the admins were busy at the same time or my new helper template is too complicated ;) : misterhaan (talk) 17:58, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Currently too Steam-centric The separating of bundles into "Steam Focused" and "Non-Steam" is not only strange, but inaccurate. You have the $5 for 5 Bundle in the Steam focused list. Seriously? Delve Deeper was the only game you could redeem on Steam. You could redeem all of the games on Desura and download all of them DRM-free. Surely that makes it DRM-free (or Desura) focused? I also find the definition of the Humble Bundles as Steam focused questionable. If anything they are (or were until recently, thanks THQ) DRM-free focused. Yes, they included Steam keys (from the second bundle onwards), but not all of the games are always on Steam and it's certainly not the focus of the bundle. IndieGala = Steam focused Humble Indie Bundle = DRM-free focused IndieRoyale = Desura focused 06:27, December 9, 2012 (UTC) La-Mulana and Driftmoon on Build-a-Greenlight-Bundle If an admin could edit the front page to add these two titles, I'd be thankful. 18:44, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :Done! :Oksisane (talk) 02:53, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks, but now it turns out it needs a couple more updates. Turns out that Driftmoon is just an exclusive demo and not the full game unfortunately, and also they added Underrail. :: 05:51, December 26, 2012 (UTC) KISS Bundle needs an update The KISS bundle has a new bonus game from hitting a certain number of sales, just a heads up for the editors. http://groupees.com/kiss Hammurabi1337 (talk) 01:31, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Fire & Ice Fire and Ice need an update/edit Avaible bundle on "Bundlestars.com" a Direct links to store pages So, the main feature of one of the threads I visit (http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showthread.php?t=2981458) is the direct links to all the games if they're on Steam or Greenlight. This wiki doesn't quite have that. The only place there's a direct link to the game is on the game page itself, if it even exists. This means we have to click each individual game and then click a link that brings us to the store page for it, provided the game even has any details. Otherwise, we have to search for it manually, which voids the point of an easy one click list. I strongly recommend changing over the system so the icons of the distribution sites bring you directly to the page of the game, preventing the need to do manual digging and giving everyone an easy one-click browsing experience. The wiki hasn't changed in the months I've seen it exist, so I hope this is considered, as I may end up switching fully over to it if that's the case. DAOWAce (talk) 23:48, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Groupees Build a Bundle 1C missing 2 titles "Build a Bundle 1C" is missing UFO Aftershock and Death to Spies: Gold 18:51, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Actually it's UFO Aftermath not Asftershock and both that and Death to Spies are listed. Did you miss them or is your page somehow cached? Redlenses (talk) 20:34, October 10, 2013 (UTC)